The Great Mido
by BellaZelda8
Summary: The Great Mido's life in the 7 years that changed Hyrule.(T just to be safe; I'm not good at rating my stories)
1. Chapter 1

Mido was fuming. He couldn't believe this. How was it that Saria liked… that guy?! Mr. No-Fairy. He was a nobody, a weirdo. He was non-Kokiri-like, an outcast. Link was different, much too different for Mido's taste. _And should be too different for Saria's taste!_ Mido thought.

He hated Link. He despised the fact that Link was so close to Saria. _What did he ever do for her? Did he pick the weeds out of Saria's front yard, is he the one who's stronger than the rest of the Kokiri? No! _ Mido thought angrily. _How is it I did all those things, but Saria pays me no attention? At least, not as much attention as she gives Link!_

That wasn't the truth however; Saria was nice to everyone. Mido knew this deep down, but he often chose to ignore that part. He would rather be impractical, if it made his feelings make sense.

Mido kicked one of the treasure chests in his house, and went out the door. He had started to overwhelm himself, and he needed to talk to someone. Obviously Saria wasn't the correct person to go to. The Know-It-All brothers were also not the right people to go to, and the various girls and boys around the forest weren't really that kind of material. No, Mido knew who he had to go to.

…

"I just don't understand, Fado! Why would Saria like that punk? I'm so much… better! I'm not a freak!" Mido fumed to his second-best friend, Fado.

Fado sighed. "I don't know Mido. Link's mysterious. Maybe… Saria goes for the mysterious guys." She shrugged. "Why do you care so much, Mido? It's not like she ever liked you _that way_ before."

Mido stopped pacing, and stared at Fado. "How could you say that? Are you on his side?!"

Fado shook her head and sighed louder, exasperated. "No, Mido, I'm just saying let's look at this sensibly. Saria does like you, Mido, you're one of her best friends. I think you need to be okay with that…"

Mido sat down next to her, and rubbed his eyes. "I know, you're right." He looked at her. "You're always right." He took her hand and held it in his. "You're just like my older sister, you know that? If I had a sister, it would be you." He smiled at her. She smiled back. "Don't get cheesy."

Mido walked out of the Lost Woods into the village, and spotted Saria calling for Link outside of Link's tree house. Mido scoffed, and walked to his self-designated post, guarding the entrance to the Great Deku Tree. Unfortunately, Link came walking up, and tried to get thru.

"Hey you, 'Mr. No Fairy'! What's your business with the Great Deku Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!" Link pointed to the blue fairy hovering next to his head.

"What? You've got a fairy?" Link pointed beyond Mido. "Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you? Whaaaaaaat?! Why would he summon you, and not the Great Mido?" Mido could feel his anger and jealousy rising. "This isn't funny!" He turned his head away. "I don't believe it! You're not even fully equipped yet! How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and a shield ready?"

Link pointed at Mido himself and waved both hands around Mido's body. _Ugh, I wish he would just talk!_

"What? You're right. I don't have _my _equipment ready, but if you want to pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and shield! Sheesh!" And with that, Link went high-tailing it out of there. Mido smirked.

About one hour later, Link came back. Mido glared at him. He was about to say something when Link showed him a Deku Shield.

"Eh, what's that? Oh. So you've got a Deku Shield…"

Link held the Kokiri Sword out. "And what's THAT? Is that the Kokiri sword?! GOOD GRIEF!" Mido shook his head at Link. "Still, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh?" Mido felt the anger building and building, more and more. "I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!" Link shrugged his shoulders. "Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?!" Mido started to grumble.

He couldn't do anything about it. He must let Link pass.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Few Days Later**

"He's been in there for days, Fado. But, when I look in, he's nowhere! It's like, he's disappeared or something…"

Fado patted Mido on the shoulder. "I'm sure everything is fine. Quit freaking." Fado turned around, and answered the call of a Kokiri girl. "I gotta go. See ya later." She hesitated for a minute, looking like she had more to say, sighed, and then ran over to the girl. _That was weird. _ Mido thought.

He turned around, and came face to face with Link. Link had a strange, forlorn look on his face. Instincts told Mido _exactly _what happened. The forest seemed a little more faded, Mido's fairy seemed a little more weary. The forest instantly had a different feel to it. "Hey Link! What did you do?"

"The Great Deku Tree… did he… die?" Link… nodded.

"How could you do a thing like that?! It's all your fault!" Mido couldn't believe it. First Saria, and now the Great Deku Tree?

He didn't want Link to see his sadness. Mido walked off, and transported himself to Fado's usual hangout. He used his fairy to call her, and pleaded with her to come to him. When she arrived, he broke down.

"Fado, I just… I can't believe this! How could the Great Deku Tree be dead? It's all Link's fault!" Mido jumped up from the ground where he sat, and started to pace. "This is just one more reason to drive that guy outta here! He's nothing but trouble!" He turned to face Fado, searching her face for some kind of recognition, agreement.

"Mido. Did you actually see the Great Deku Tree?"

"I- Well- No."

"Okay, then how do you know he's dead?"

"Because I can FEEL it, Fado! I don't need to see him to know he's dead! You don't see love, but you feel it, right?" Fado's breath caught in her throat. Mido sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"What is it, Fado? What's wrong?"

She looked at him nervously. "I… I'm just… sad." She scowled and sighed. "I don't know what we're going to do."

Mido sighed. "I know. I'll catch you later, okay?" He left that section of Lost Woods , and made his way to a place. A special place.

Mido reached the Sacred Forest Meadow, and saw Saria. "Hey, Mido," She says.

He sat down next to her. "Saria. The Great Deku Tree…"

Saria sighed. "I know."

Mido grunts. "What are we going to do about it? About _him?"_

"He's dead, Mido, there's nothing we can do. Just hope, and pray to the Goddesses."

"Not the Great Deku Tree, Saria. Link!"

"What about Link?"

Mido groaned. "Link KILLED the Great Deku Tree, Saria! Shouldn't we take action against him?"

Saria got up abruptly, and faced Mido. "Don't you ever say that Mido! He did not kill the Great Deku Tree! Don't you or anyone else accuse him!"

Mido jumped up, his face close to Saria's. "He DID kill the Great Deku Tree, Saria! Face it! Everyone in this forest needs to face it!" Mido started to walk away. "I'm gonna go tell everyone in this forest that it was Link's fault!"

Saria grabbed his arm. "Mido, please. Don't do that."

Mido stared into her warm, pleading blue eyes. What did he care for more? Avenging the Great Deku Tree, or Saria herself?

_Saria, who chose Link over you. _

Mido shrugged her off, and kept walking.

"He's gone, you know! He left!" Mido ignored her, and kept walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Mido?" He heard Saria's voice coming thru his fairy.

"Saria?"

"Mido, I need you to come to the Sacred Forest Meadow, quick!" _I thought she never wanted to talk to me again…_ Mido thought as he pulled on his hat and shoes.

It was still dark outside, but Mido didn't care. He knew the woods by heart. His only concern was the monsters that were sometimes caught lurking. They had increased over the years, but no harm had been done yet, at least to a Kokiri.

Mido entered the Sacred Forest Meadow, and greeted Saria. To his surprise, she pulled him into a hug. He felt stiff in her arms, and gave her a strange look when she pulled away. Her eyes searched his face, and she sighed, and sat down.

"Mido, I know what happened a few years ago. I'm sorry that it happened, and I'm sorry our friendship was broken. But, I think we need to overcome this. I think we need to let the past go, no matter how big the problems were, and focus on right now. Can you do that with me?"

Mido nodded.

Saria smiled. "Thank you so much, Mido."


	4. Chapter 4

**1 YEAR LATER**

"It's out of control, Mido. I need you to help me." Saria pleaded with him.

"Saria, I can do anything. Just name it."

"We need to leave the Kokiri Forest. We need to seek peace. A meeting with Princess Zelda, confronting Ganondorf himself, I don't know. But it's out of control, Mido."

Mido took a step back. Leave the Kokiri Forest? "But… but Saria… is there anything else I can do? I mean… I want to help."

Saria smiled sadly. "I know how much the Kokiri Forest means to you, Mido. If you want, you could guard the Sacred Forest Meadow." Her eyes shone.

"Really? Would that be helpful?"

"Yes."

"I'll do it."


	5. Chapter 5

**1 YEAR LATER **

_A lot has happened since 7 years ago,_ Mido thought. Link was gone.

Saria was gone.

And Fado…

About 6 months ago, Fado confessed something to Mido.

Mido sighed as he thought about it. Even though he didn't physically age, he mentally aged. And he had been so stupid 7 years ago.

How could he not have seen all the signals! Mido counted all the things that confused him at the time, but were obvious now: the hesitation, the catching of breath, zero advice about what to do with Saria, although she was always supportive.

_Poor Fado, I wore her out so much, _Mido thought, _and how could I have talked so much about my feelings about Saria to her, while she… and how was she so supportive?_

Mido sighed sadly. He remembered back to that day…

He was still guarding the entrance, never bored, always alert. He saw Fado coming up, and he waved to her. "Hey Fado! I haven't seen you in years." He called.

"Oh… yes…" She said, distantly.

"What's up?"

"Oh, not much."

He looked into her eyes. "Fado, what's up?"

She stared right back at him. "Nothing, Mido. Everything is perfectly fine…"

"I didn't ask how anything was."

Fado shook her head, and looked at the dark space beyond Mido. "What are you doing?"

He smiled. "I'm guarding this entrance for Saria!"

She looked surprised, and, a little bit angry. "I thought you guys weren't friends anymore!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? I thought I told you. We're friends again. And I'm guarding the Sacred Meadow. No one can get past me without the password."

"What password?"

"Just a password. A secret so- er, thingy, that Saria only teaches her trusted friends."

"And you know the password?"

Mido rolled his eyes at her. "Of course."

Fado smiled at him. "Can you teach me?"

Mido cocked his head to the side, and thought a bit. "Um… didn't Saria teach you?"

"Um, no. No, she didn't. Is it a song or something?"

"Something like that…"

"Can you teach me?"

Mido sighed. "Fado… I can't. Only Saria can. Teach you, that is. Can you ask her?"

Fado frowned, and got an exasperated look on her face. "Saria is never around anymore, Mido. Besides, it, it doesn't work that way!"

Mido shrugged. "I'm sorry, Fado."

Fado came close to Mido, and put both hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. "Please, Mido. If you don't let me in there, I could die."

"W-what?"

"There's too much to explain, Mido. But I need to get in there to see Saria. She's the only one in the Lost Woods that can properly tell me what to do."

"Did you leave the forest, Fado?"

"That's not important, Mido! Let me in there!"

"I… I…" Mido stammered.

Fado exploded. "Mido, I love you! Do you think I would try to hurt the girl you care for? Why would I try to hurt you, Mido? Even if you only love me as a sister, even if you love another girl! Please, Mido!"

Mido stared at her. "What? You…"

She disappeared.

Suddenly, Fado's voice thru Mido's fairy: "Mido, I'm sorry for leaving you. But I've gotta run. See you…" He heard Fado's faint giggle.

He hadn't heard from her since.

Mido sighed. He didn't like recollecting those kinds of thoughts.

Suddenly, a tall, lanky guy dressed in all green came out of the shadows, right up to Mido.

He knew the song! Mido let him through.

Suddenly, Saria's voice came thru his fairy:

"Mido, thank you. You've helped more than you know. I know you feel overlooked, but you've played a big part just then. And… don't feel bad about Fado, Mido.I know it's confusing. But she's alright. She's in good hands. You've done good. Hang… hang in there."

Mido was surprised. Surprised to hear Saria's voice, surprised to know she was watching over him… surprised he had helped.

Who was that guy? Mido didn't know. He just knew he had helped.


End file.
